Episode 3535 (16th September 2003)
Chris is overwhelmed by his hatred for Charity, Steph and Eric join forces to dupe Rodney and Robert is frustrated to find he cannot resist Donna's advances. Plot Chris pays Ashley a visit, concerned over how Zoe will respond to his death. As the dying man breaks down in tears, Ashley promises to take care of Zoe in his absence. Bumping into Charity in the village, Chris invites her up to Home Farm the following evening under the guise of putting things between them on a more amicable footing. Later, Chris pours some poisonous looking substance into a champagne glass and locks it in his safe. Steph has been doing her homework, digging for information on Rodney’s property investment. Discovering that Rodney is in financial dire straits if Eric does not get the planning permission passed quickly Steph spots an opportunity to profit from his predicament. Eric is more than happy with the plan to stitch Rodney up by delaying his part of the bargain until he's desperate to sell on to Eric. Cunning Steph divulges the inside information after striking a rewarding deal to gain a percentage of Eric's profits if the plan reaches fruition. Donna engineers a liaison with ex-boyfriend Robert by asking to come round to collect her CD's. Dressed to impress Donna ends up back in bed with Robert, who can’t resist her physical charms. After they have sex the love cheat makes it clear that the relationship is still finished, leaving Donna frustrated. Cain is full of madness and hatred and after hitting the bottle hard he threatens to kill not just Chris but also Charity if she tries to go back to her husband. The Woolpack sees the dress rehearsal for the talent competition, with Laurel in her element organising the troops while Ashley and Louise find the whole thing utterly hilarious. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy Guest cast *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Home Farm - Living room, office and grounds *Pollard's Factory - Office *Windsors - Forecourt *Café Hope - Café *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and Robert's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Dale View - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,390,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes